Kai's Dark Past
by deepforest-yuki
Summary: Kai was sent to an abbey for more training. He meets a new friend- and a new bit beast. Chapter 2 is up. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
-Kai sat down on a nice patch of grass in the sun. He closed his eyes for a thought. His mind was travelling back to his past, his childhood.-  
  
It was Kai's 5th birthday. His house was noisy with party music.   
  
"Open your eyes, Kai," said a soft voice, which belonged to his mother, "It's all yours."  
  
The little Kai walked around a pile of gifts. He circled around and around until he noticed a small package.  
  
"This one!" squealed Kai in delight and opened it. It was a beyblade and a shooter. He examined it carefully and saw a picture of a bird.  
  
"Mommy," said Kai, "What kind of bird is this?"  
  
"It's a phoenix, my precious," smiled the mother, "This is from your grandfather, Voltaire. We visited him last year, remember?"  
  
Kai opened more presents as he went around the pile...  
  
-Kai opened his eyes to look up the sky. His eyes began to water. He held back his tears and shut his eyes.-  
  
It was a year after celebrating Kai's fifth birthday. He and his parents drove and drove on a slippery road. When his parents took a left turn, it was their last. The car spun 5 times uncontrollably and finally flipped twice.   
  
Someone grabbed unconscious Kai out of his seat and ran. Then right after that, the car exploded with a loud bang.  
  
When young Kai slowly opened his eyes, he was in a bed. It was strange. Then a hazy figure spoke, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Are you an angel?" asked Kai feebly.  
  
The figure smiled, "I guess that answers it. Well, Mr. Voltaire, your son is fine now. He'll be fine now. He'll be recovered soon enough."  
  
"Thank you," said Voltaire.  
  
After two days, Kai was recovered and was ready to leave the hospital. However, he didn't want to. He knew he'd have to live with his grandfather.  
  
-Kai gaped his eyes. He no longer couldn't hold back his tears. It dropped uncontrollably.-  
  
"Kai, rip it!" yelled Voltaire, pointing Kai with his stick, "Rip it harder! No, no! Not like that, you fool! Harder!"  
  
Kai couldn't hold his small arms up anymore. He was too tired to rip his beyblade harder. His body trembled with sadness. Kai just found out the power of Dranzer yesterday and couldn't control it. According to his grandfather, Kai is supposed to train hard to control Dranzer but Kai couldn't take this kind of training. It was too hard. He dropped his shooter and began to sob.  
  
"This is not acceptable!" screamed Voltaire, "Pick it up and practice until you've control the power of your blade! You're not going to be fed until you get it right!" then Voltaire stormed out of the room.  
  
Kai was so tired, so tired to rip his Dranzer. His body trembled with sadness.  
  
The moonlight shone upon young Kai's sleeping, peaceful face. He smiled as he was dreaming that his parents were alive and were giving Kai the greatest moment in his life. However, his dream shattered as an angry call woke him up.  
  
"Wake up, Kai," growled Voltaire, "You need more practice to become perfect!"  
  
"Grandpa," sobbed Kai, "Please...I'm tired and hungry. I-"  
  
"You'll get your rest when you can control your blade's power! Don't you want to be the best? Then practice!"   
  
-Kai wiped his teary eyes with his long, white scarf. He put his head down so no one would see him cry.-  
  
...will be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
It was Kai's 7th year. Kai was no longer a little boy, but a mature one.   
  
"Kai," called out his grandfather," I'm sending you to an abbey so you'll be trained for perfection of beyblading. You better train harder than you ever did in your life."  
  
'Yes, grandfather," said Kai, "I will."  
  
Kai and Voltaire walked to the abbey. A man with purple hair greeted them as they knocked on the door.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Voltaire," smiled the man, "And ah...this must be the young Kai. Please come in. I'll give you the tour of this abbey that your grandson is about to attend."  
  
"Thank you, Boris," said Voltaire, "But I must go now. I have some...important things to do. Call me later, Boris."  
  
"I understand, Mr. Voltaire," bowed the man named Boris, and led Kai into the abbey.  
  
-Kai raised his head. He did not want to remember that painful moment but his mind didn't listen to him. It kept on going.`  
  
"Defeat our enemies, victory is ours," chanted the mass of children, "Defeat our enemies, victory is ours..."  
  
It was lunch time. Kai's stomach growled with hunger. Boris handed out sandwiches and milk to the trainers including Kai.  
  
A red headed boy wearing a white jacket and a white pants, walked up to Kai and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Tala. What's your name?"  
  
"The name is Kai," mumbled the boy.  
  
"Do you want to be friends?" asked Tala.  
  
"...friends?" said Kai. He never had a friend in his life except for his Dranzer.   
  
"Yeah," grinned Tala, "Do you want to have a little match right now? You know...a friendly competition."  
  
"Okay," said Kai, and he smiled back at his new friend.  
  
2 years passed and Kai was now 9. He was mature and curious at the same time. Little did he know that his curiosity could cause him so much trouble.  
  
"We have a testing today," announced Boris, "Please follow me."  
  
"What do you reckon?" asked Tala, "What kind of testing do you think it is?"  
  
"I heard that they have created a new beyblade," said Kai excitedly, "I can't wait!"  
  
The class walked up to the North Tower where the testing is being held. Kai ran up to the window and put his little hands on it.  
  
"3...2...1...let it rip," said a robotic voice.  
  
A black beyblade was shot and started to spin around the bowl. Kai did not know what was so special about it. It looked like any other beyblade...  
  
That's when the black beyblade finally started its business.   
  
10 green beyblades were also launched, spinning and spinning. The black beyblade headed toward the mass of green beyblades and went through it as if they were made out of tissue papers. Perfect balance, perfect speed, perfect everything. Kai was mesmerized by it.  
  
"We do not know the full content of this beyblade," said Boris, "Therefore, no one is allowed to touch this."  
  
"Wow!" cried Tala, "That Black Dranzer was awesome!"  
  
"That's what it's called?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yep..." said Tala, "Hmm...sounds like that name is from your bit beast, Kai."  
  
"I guess..." sighed Kai, "But it's so cool! I want to try it out! I want to taste the power within that beyblade!"  
  
"Kai, didn't you hear Boris?!" glared Tala, "He told us not to!"  
  
"I was just kidding," smiled Kai.  
  
...will be continued... 


End file.
